The Love of a Human
by wolfgirl2.0
Summary: When Nemuri gets lost for the fiftyfirst time, she is found by a certain dog prince. Slowly, she starts to fall in love, but only one thing stops her. Her fear for dogs. fullsummaryinside T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha in any way! I got the name/some names from another thing on quizilla.

Summary:_ Alyssa Valcon, as known as Toko Nemuri, has moved to Toyko, Japan. She had made good friends with a sixteen year old girl, Kagome Higurashi. On one fateful day, she falls down her friend's well. Not only does her nearly break her neck from the landing, but she wakes up in the bottom of the well to see she's in a new era._

_She finds Kagome and travels with her friend, encountering demons, and also getting lost frequently in the woods. Once when she gets lost, she is found by a certain white haired demon, so she travels with him until she finds her way back to her friends. Oh yeah, one problem; she's afraid of dogs._

_Can her defiance towards a certain dog demon prince cause her to forget her fears and make a romance start to form, in both the hearts of the recepients((sp?))?_

Chapter 1: The Two Friends and Rivals

"Go Frogs!"a girl with black hair and brown eyes yelled. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She is my best friend in life, rival in sports. I just moved from America and changed my name from Alyssa Valcon to Toko, Nemuri and I am far from what that name means. Endless Sleep! HA! I am the most active person I know! I am in tennis, softball, volleyball, heck, I even dressed up as a boy to be on the basketball team.

"Nice hit frogs!"I yelled as the other team hit a foul ball. I had blonde hair and blue eyes and I am not outgoing! "F-o-u-l b-a-l-l Oh yeah! Nice foul ball!"I yelled, clapping to the beat of the letters. Okay, that last part was a lie. I am outgoing, but I can be shy... rarely.

"Shut up, Fox!"Kagome yelled at me.

"Make me, Toad!"I yelled back. I turned my attention back to the game and saw Hikaru, the best outfielder we have, catch a ball and throw it to home. Jake, who changed his name to Denkou, my older brother, caught it and touched a member of Kagome's team with the baseball.

I jumped up and punched the air,"Yeah! We win once again!"I exclaimed. All the frogs were disappointed except for Kagome.

"Nice job, Denkou!"she exclaimed, racing up to me and my brother.

"Thanks Kagome! Your team did pretty well too!"Denkou exclaimed. "But they weren't good enough to beat us!"

Kagome punched his arm softly, which she doesn't normally do,"Be quiet!"she said.

I turned to Denkou,"You're going home alone tonight, Denkou. I'm walking home with Kagome tonight,"I said and Kagome and me started to walk. "Bye!"we called back in unison as Denkou said the same to us.

"You are so lucky you have cool uniforms!"Kagome complained.

I looked down at my uniform. It was a pleated plaid white, gray, and black skirt, white undershirt, and black vest. My mascot was the black and gray weasel, so those were the colors I had to wear. "I know!"I exclaimed.

"Ours is so plain!"Kagome sighed. Hers was a pleated green skirt, a white shirt with a big green collar, and an red ribbon.

"Not really..."I said quietly, lying.

"You know, you're a bad liar,"Kagome said.

"Only when I want to be,"I replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes as we approached her house, I was suppossed to be staying for dinner. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi! Grandpa!"I exclaimed, hugging my second mother and second grandfather, who was really Kagome's mom and grandfather.

"Hello Nemuri!"Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed, hugging me back. "Staying for dinner again?"she asked as we parted.

I nodded and smiled. Sota, Kagome's younger brother, came running out of the house. "Nemuri!"he exclaimed. "I have a new video game! Do you want to play?!"he asked excitedly.

I smirked. "Only if you're ready to lose again!"I replied.

Sota glared fakely at me. "You got lucky!"he yelled.

I smirked again. "Yeah, luck really has been on my side when I play you. Ecspecially when I won the last six games I had never even heard of before,"she said sarcastically.

Sota fumed. "You're on!"he yelled and raced into the house with me following closely behind, laughing. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi smild at me and Sota and then walked into the house.

-twenty minutes later-

"HA! IN YOUR FACE!"they heard me yell in the living room.

"Ah man!"Sota pouted. "You must've have cheated!"

"Sota!"Mrs. Higurashi yelled. "Nemuri! Dinner!"

"YAY!"

-after dinner-

I was putting my backpack back on my back. "Bye Mrs. Higurashi! Grandpa!"I exclaimed, waving as I walked out of the house. "Bye Sota! Kagome!"

"Bye Nemuri!"they replied, waving back.

As I walked by it, my eyes grazed over the shrine. I had always wondered what was in it, but never really went to see it.

A/N: Yes, short. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

WARNING: Short Chapter Ahead

Chapter 2: Favors and a Cat

-Next Monday-

"Nemuri!"I heard as I walked back home from school. I turned to see three of Kagome's friends run up to me.

"You know where Kagome lives, right?"Yuka asked. I nodded. She held out some books. "She's sick again today. Could you give these to her?"

I nodded and grabbed the books. "Sure thing,"I muttered and turned to walk away. I didn't know why, but I never really liked Kagome's friends. After about five minutes of walking, I heard someone else call my name.

"Nemuri-san!"I cringed at the voice. It was Hojo, the medical fanatic. I hate medicine.

I turned and put on a fake smile. "Oh, hello Hojo,"I forced out. _HOW MANY PEOPLE FROM KAGOME'S SCHOOL ARE GOING TO RUN UP TO ME?!_ I yelled in my head, though my expression never changed.

Hojo smiled at me. "I heard that Kagome is sick with the stomach flu,"he handed me something. "Could you take this to her? It really helps with naesuea(sp?),"he stated.

I nodded. "Alright,"I replied and walked away. I rolled my eyes as soon as I turned. When I reached Kagome's house, I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Oh, hello Nemuri. What brings you here?"she asked.

I smiled and handed her Kagome's things. "I heard Kagome was sick, so I decided to bring her things here,"I replied. Mrs, Higurashi smiled and nodded.

"Thank you,"she said, grabbing Kagome's books. "Her fever is really high, so she couldn't make it to school. I'm guessing her friends gave them to you?"she asked.

I nodded. "Yes,"I replied.

Mrs. Higurashi bowed. "Well, thank you,"she said and turned.

I bowed as well. Realization came over me when Mrs. Higurashi closed the door. That's odd. Hojo said Kagome had the stomach flu. Hmmm...

As I walked down the steps, I turned to look at the shrine next to their house, I cocked an eyebrow and walked to it. "Time to see what's in here,"I said to myself. I opened the door and walked in a few steps, closing it behind me.

I looked around. I coughed slightly and covered my nose. "Dusty,"I muttered. As I walked down the steps, I saw a well in the middle of the shrine. I cocked an eyebrow at it.

I walked to it and dusted the side off a bit. I sat down on it and took off my black and gray backpack. I pulled out a sketch book and began to draw the door of the shrine, since I had nothing better to do. My homework I had finished during study hall. Anyway.

After I had finished, I grabbed my backpack. I put the sketch book in it and zipped it shut. I was about to stand up when I saw something shiny next to my foot. I bent down to pick it up to see it was some sort of jewel.

I look closely at it. "Amethyst?"I asked. I then put it in my skirt pocket and stood up. I took a step, and a cat, Kagome's cat, Buyo, came racing past me. In shock, I lost my balance and fell back. My head painfully hit the opposite end of the well and darkness took over my vision as I fainted.

A/N: I know it was short.-points to warning at the beginning out chapter- R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha -runs away sobbing-

Chapter 3:Welcome to an New Era!

I woke up with my head pounding. "Oh gods,"I sat up, groaning. I rubbed the back of my head. "Why do I feel like I've been hit with a truck?"I asked. I looked around me and saw rock walls surronding me. I cocked an eyebrow and looked up to see the sun shining.

"Where am I?"I asked. Then it hit me. "The well! I must've fallen down it or something!"I then furrowed my brows in confusion. "But... I thought the well was in a shrine."

I looked up and sighed. "Oh well. Only place to go now is up,"I mumbled. I grasped a vine hanging and tied it around my waist. No way was I climbing with out atleast a bit of safety! I turned and put one foot on a convientatly placed rock and hoisted myself up with my hands. I slowly began to climb.

In the middle of the well, I got stuck. Luckily, there was more than one wall. I put one foot on the neighboring wall and began to climb the corner. When I reached the top, I put my hands on the wood and hoisted myself up onto one knee, breathing heavily.

"I am never doing that again,"I muttered, untying the very loose vine around my waist. If I fell, it wouldn't have mattered. I still would have splattered on the rocks. I kicked my legs over and the wood and looked around, sitting on the well.

There were beautiful wild flowers, bright green trees, bright green grass, and the blue sky had the smallest amuont of clouds. "Nemuri, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore,"I muttered, talking to myself.

I stood up and saw in the distance, a village. The village quirking my interest, I began to walk towards it. Just outside of the village, I heard a very familar voice yell 'sit'. I cocked an eyebrow and began to walk quicker. Just outside of a hut, the fighting stopped and the familar voice muttered something about a jewel and the hut.

I yelped as a young man ran out of the hut. He had white hair, amber eyes, claw like fingernails, fang like teeth, and dog ears. Wait... DOG EARS?! He saw me and I took a step back as he glared at me. His eyes ran over my clothing and he looked slightly surprised.

"Inuyasha!"my friend yelled, stepping out of the hut. "How stupid are you?! Running out like that!"she yelled.

"Kagome?"I stuttered. Kagome turned her head and looked at me.

"Nemuri?!"she yelled. "What're you doing here?"she asked.

I shrugged. "Where is here?"

"Kagome? How is this ugly gi-?"the guy was cut off by me.

"UGLY!? As if! Like you should be talking, kitty-man!"I replied back.

"Kitty-man?!"the guy replied and soon we started yelling insults at eachother.

Kagome sighed with annoyance. After many attempts of trying to calm us down, she finaly made us calm down. "INUYASHA! Sit boy!"she yelled. the guy, apparentaly Inuyasha, fell face first into the ground. I began to laugh, but Kagome used the side of her hand to hit a pressure point on my shoulder, making me fall over from the pain. I hissed and held my shoulder.

"Ow..."I muttered, muffled by the ground. After I was over my surge of pain, I sat up and looked up, seeing more people with Kagome.

"Kagome, who is this?"a little kid with a big puffy tail asked Kagome, jumping in her arms. The others nodded, but Inuyasha glared at me.

Kagome gestured towards me. "This is my friend, Toko Nemuri. Nemuri, this is Inuyasha,"she said, gesturing to the kitty looking man,"Sango,"she gestured to a young woman with dark brown her and blue eyes,"Shippo,"she gestured to the kid,"Kilala,"she gestured to a kitten. "And--"

A young man with black hair raised up to me. He grasped my right hand. "I am Miroku! Would you do me the favor of bearing my children?"he asked.

I stared at him in confusion. "Uh... Kagome? Why is there a random man holding my hand?"she asked.

The young woman, Sango, sighed and walked over to Miroku. She took a big boomerang off of her back and hit him on the head with it, making him fall to the ground in a heep with swirly eyes. I couldn't help it, but I giggled.

An old lady with an eye patch on walked out of the hut. "Hello,"she nodded her head in my direction.

Kagome smiled. "Oh yeah! Nemuri, this is Keade. Keade, this is my friend, Toko, Nemuri,"she introduced. The two of us bowed in unison. Kagome turned to me. "Now, tell me how you got here,"she said as she pushed me inside the hut, the others following.

-five minutes later-

"... and that's the story,"I finished.

Kagome sighed. "Why is always Buyo's fault?"she asked. I shrugged and yawned. Looking out of the window, I saw the moon up in the sky. I looked surprised -- It didn't feel like night.

Kagome then began to tell me about the Feudal Era. I pointed at Inuyasha. "So... What kind of demon is he?"I asked, once she finished. "A cat?"

Kagome laughed. "No. He's a dog half demon,"she smiled.

My smile faltered and it felt like my heart skipped a beat. "A... dog?"I muttered, trembling slightly.

Everyone, except Inuyasha, looked worried. "Are you okay, Nemuri?"Sango asked.

I smiled fakely at her. "Uh... Y-Yeah,"I stuttered. I yawned fakely, shaking.

"I'm tired, let's go to sleep!"I offered.

Kagome nodded. "Sure,"she replied, still worried.

I slept the farthest from Inuyasha. As I layed there, I stared at the ceiling, thinking of the events of the past two days. I sighed and turned over. I stared out of the hut at the cresent moon(my favorite phase of the moon). I sighed and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Yeah, short and bad, but... R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

Chapter 4: A Month Later

I sighed. It's been a month and I have gotten lost in these woods atleast fifty times! No over exageration! Oh yeah! It's been a month since I have first came into the Feudal Era when I went to deliver my friend, Kagome Higurashi's, books to her.

I've pretty much just stuck with Kagome, and when she went home, I did too. Her parents told mine about the Feudal Era and everything, and mine promised to not tell a soul. At first, they told me I couldn't go and grounded me, but I convinced them... somehow. Now, for school, they, like Kagome's mom and grandfather, say I have sicknesses.

Anyway, I was wondering the woods by myself for the fifty-first time in a month. I strained my ears to hear anyone. Finally, I heard two males fighting.

I ran into a clearing to see Inuyasha, a thick-headed, stubborn dog half-demon, and Shippo, a cute fox demon, fighting. I smiled when I saw Kagome sigh, Miroku, a perverted monk, get hit by Sango, a demon slayer, in the head with a large boomerang thing. I walked over to Kagome, making sure to keep my distance from Inuyasha.

It wasn't that I didn't like Inuyasha, in fact, we made a good team in battle, but the fact that he's a dog frightens me. Not that I was scared or anything...

I smiled and set my backpack down and sat next to it. Kagome sat by me. "What'd you get?"she asked, pointing at my bag. I had gone home for a day to collect some of my things.

I shrugged. "The usual necessities,"I replied, coughing slightly. I looked at Kagome to see she was nodding in understanding. I brightened. "Oh! And I got a new book!"I pulled it out. It was small, but informative. It was about a thing's pressure points. That's how I fought. I mixed gymnastics, something I used to do when I was younger, with martial arts that focused on hitting an opponent's pressure points.

I looked down at the book. "Any leads on Naraku?"I asked. Naraku is an evil half-demon that tortures the Inu-Group pratically. It's been a month, and I have never met him.

Kagome shook her head. "No, none,"she replied. It suddenly became quiet, Inuaysha adn Shippo had stopped fighting.

"Finally!"Kagome and I exclaimed in unison.

I smiled. "Hey, while I was wondering, I found a hot springs! How about we get a bath or something?"Sango offered.

Kagome and I nodded. "Sure!"we agreed. We began to run into the woods, Shippo following us. "And no peaking!"we yelled.

-In the Hot Springs-

We sighed with pleasure. "I didn't have enough time to get a shower back home. This feels great,"I sated. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Hey!"Kagome exclaimed. "We better get going! Inuyasha'll freak if we are away too long!"she exclaimed. Sango nodded and got out.

"I'll catch up with you guys,"I smiled and sunk under the water.

-A Few Minutes Later-

I pulled on my school uniform and looked around. "Now which way to the campsite?"I questioned. I sighed. "Not again!"

I turned and slowly began to walk in a random direction when I heard thunder. "Oh great..."I mumbled as rain fell on me.

A/N: R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu... -cries-

Chapter 5: Human Vs. Demon I shook under the branches of a small tree, my jacket covering my head and shoulders. Why did rain have to be so cold? I sighed. With big flash of lightning, the rain began to soften. I yawned. The sun was coming up. That was a long night.

I stood up and noticed all the animals were coming out of their holes. "What is this? Bambi?"I asked under my breath. I turned and began to walk the way I was walking before it started to rain.

I sneezed. "Oh great..." I could feel my face warming up. "Just what I need... a fever..." I sniffled softly.

I heard a twig snap and I stopped. I tensed and turned slowly. Infront of me was a huge... animal? Demon? I didn't know what it was, but it was WEIRD! It had the head of a wolf, the front legs of a bird, the back legs of a frog, the body of a lizard, and the tail of fish... It was freaky. ((I might draw this, so be ready for any drawing updates I might give you.))

I twitched. "Do you have pressure points?"I asked the demon. It snarled at me and swiped with its bird talons, obviously hungry. I gasped and backflipped, dropping my jacket. I stumbled, getting lightheaded, but I caught myself on a tree. The demon stepped on my jacket and its sharp talon ripped it to pieces.

"That was my favorite jacket, you jerk!"I shouted and I jumped for the demon. I stabbed it in the neck with my fingers. I shook in disgust, it was slimey. The demon wasn't harmed and I was slapped to the side by its tail. I hit a tree and collasped onto the ground.

I struggled to sit up, but my fever wasn't helping at all. I shook and collasped on the ground. The last thing I heard was a hideous cry of pain and a girl's voice.

I felt something cold and wet on my forehead. I shivered and grunted. Slowly, my mind came back to conscienceness and I opened my eyes. Hovering over me was a little girl's face. Her worried look glowed happily.

"Jaken-sama! She's awake!"

"Feh. I don't know why Sesshoumaru-sama even listened to you and saved her."

I groaned and I sat up groggily. The guy who just spoke was blurry, but one thing was for sure. "Your voice is annoying..."I mummbled, rubbing my eyes with my fist. The guy spoke again, but this time, all I heard was gibberish. I opened my eyes wide to see everything. The thing talking was little frog with a two-headed staff and big eyes, almost annoyingly so.

"Good morning, Miss!"the little girl sweetly said. "My name is Rin, and this is Jaken-sama!"

I hesitated and nodded. "I'm Nemuri..."I muttered. I looked around. I was near a fire and my backpack was next to me in a clearing. "How did I get here?"

Rin smiled. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama saved you from that big demon and brought you here with us!" Rin hesitated. "Well... Lord Sesshoumaru-sama was not going to let you come with us, but once I showed him how sick you were and asked a lot, he finally agreed!"

I got an anime sweatdrop. 'So she begged?' "Where is this Sesshoumaru? I would like to thank him for saving me."

Rin frowned. "Sesshoumaru-sama is gone." She smiled soon though. "But he'll be back soon! Sesshoumaru-sama always comes back! No matter what!"

I smiled softly. That girl was cute. This Sesshoumaru must have been her father. I struggled to stand up, but I twitched in pain and grasped my stomach, falling back to the ground.

Rin gasped. "Oh no! You aren't fully healed! You shouldn't move!"she exclaimed.

I smiled and leaned myself on a tree, wincing every now and then. Rin seemed to realize something and ran over to the edge of a clearing. She grabbed a big bouquet of flowers and brought them over to me. "Here! I picked you some flowers to make you feel better!" She handed them to me.

"Stupid girl!"Jaken shouted. "Stupid things like flowers can't heal someone!"

I blushed softly as I stared at the flowers. No one had ever picked flowers for me. I was always the one to pick flowers, even in the garden at my house. Though I didn't like flowers much, I loved picking them. It calmed me down.

I sniffed the flowers softly. "Thank you Rin." I smiled widely.

Bushes rustled at the edge of a clearing and I tensed, moving, though it pained me, to sit on my knees so I was ready to pounce, if needed. I softly placed the flowers down and balled my fists. I saw a small glimspe of white, then bright orange.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"Rin exclaimed, hugging a man around his legs. I gasped and tensed. This... This... He wasn't a man. Did Rin need to have her eyes checked? This guy was a demon. A cold, emotionless one at that, it seemed.

I tensed even more at the sight of the demon. His flawless silver hair, which definitely wasn't human. His golden eyes, and his markings. If those didn't show he was a demon, then his ears certainly did. They were pointed, like an elf's.

The demon looked at Rin. "Rin..." Rin nodded and stepped back.

Rin smiled widely up at the demon. How could she be so happy if a demon was standing there? "She's awake!"Rin exclaimed, turning towards me.

The demon looked my way. I tensed even more and glared into his eyes. Eyes that showed no emotion. He probably thought he was better than everyone else.

"She said her name was Nemuri-san!"

The demon didn't respond, just kept staring at me. I clenched my teeth in annoyance. I snapped. If you couldn't tell yet, I had a short fuse. "You know, it's not polite to stare!"

He glared. Crap... Glares aren't normally the most wanted thing in the world shot at you from a demon. The little imp, what was his name? Joken? Well... Something like that, started to speak.

"How dare you talk to Lord Sesshoumaru-sama like that! And you will address him as Lord Sesshoumaru-sama!" He continued to shout when the demon shot a glare at the imp. He automatically shut up.

The demon faced me again. I was still tense. "Ease yourself, human. This Sesshoumaru will not harm you,"he said. His voice was quiet, yet it carried in the wind and pierced me like a knife.

I hesitated, but eased quite reluctantly. I stared at him in amaze. Wait... This demon was Rin's... "YOU'RE HER FATHER?"I shouted, quite surprised.

Sesshoumaru twitched at my shout as it echoed off of the trees back to his ears. Rin looked quite confused. She never said anyone was her father. She looked at Sesshoumaru, who had a look in his eyes that clearly stated 'This human is an idiot. How charming...'

"No."

I sighed softly and sank back to my old sitting position. "Oh..." I leaned back on a tree, wincing softly. My stomach hurt like... I don't know what, but it hurt really bad!

"Stupid human, thinking that Sesshoumaru-sama was the father of a mere human!" the imp spoke again. I glared at him, as did Sesshoumaru. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

I sighed and struggled to stand up. I leaned myself on a tree as Sesshoumaru watched me, interested. "Hey, little imp... come here..."I motioned for him to come near me.

The imp hesitated. He looked at me skeptically. "My name is Jaken! And I won't go near an ignorant human as you-"

I snapped again. "JUST GET YOUR SMALL BUTT OVER HERE!"I shouted, wincing slightly afterwards. Rin stared at me, as did Sesshoumaru, amazed that a human could yell so loud, though he didn't show it.

Jaken shook in his shoes. He regained his composure and strutted over to my side. I stared at his staff. "What does this do?"I asked.

Jaken scoffed. "It might be too complicated for your little human brain to han-"

I shrugged. "Okay,"I took a small step away from the tree. "Well whatever it does,"I grabbed the staff and yanked it from his hands,"it can't compare to this..."

I began to beat him in the head with it.

It was fun.

"STOP TALKING TRASH ABOUT HUMANS! WE ARE MUCH MORE INTELLIGENT THAN YOU STUPID LITTLE IMPS AND DEMONS!"

Sesshoumaru twitched. "Enough!"

The simple command was quiet again, but it still cut into me like a knife. I would never admit it aloud, hell, probably not even in my own mind, but this guy was... scary.

Scary as my grandmother in the morning with her short night gown on. And that, my dear friends, is SCARY.

I stopped hitting him immediately. I dropped the staff on Jaken's head carelessly.

I looked over at Sesshoumaru. he was staring at something in my torso. I blushed darkly and looked down. I soon realized that my stomach was bleeding. I sure hoped that's what he was staring at.

My movements must have reopened the wound. Rin gasped and ran near me. "Nemuri-sama! You're bleeding again!"

I resisted the urge to say 'Yes, I see that, thank you.' She was just an eight year old, after all.

I took an experimental step forward. Pain shot up from my stomach, all over my body. I winced and fell to my knees. I cursed loudly. Where's Kagome and her First Aid Kit when you need it? Oh how I wouldn't mind some Hydrogen Peroxide right now.

Sesshoumaru, who seemed unfazed by my pain, spoke softly. "Rin. Take her to the hot springs near by and clean her wounds. This time, wrap it properly." I noticed the bandages looked like the were about to fall off since they were sloppily put on.

Sesshoumaru looked at the green heap near me. "Jaken, come with me. I have a task."

Jaken stood up and followed Sesshoumaru into the woods. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned back to look at me.

We stared at each other.

I glared, as did he.

He turned on his heel and stalked after the imp.

Why do I have a feeling this will be another human vs. demon story?

Oh, how much fun will this be?

A/N: Oh geez... I'm going to end up killing my character off before she even gets to heal herself. xD 


End file.
